


Hold My Girl

by Dodge1989



Category: The Good Doctor (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Baby, F/M, Family, Fluff, Future Fic, Melendaire, adorable!Claire, hero!Melendez, warrior!Claire, worried!Melendez
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:14:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23859643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dodge1989/pseuds/Dodge1989
Summary: How one day can be the most terrible and happy in your life. Let's find out!
Relationships: Claire Browne & Shaun Murphy & Alex Park & Morgan Reznick, Claire Browne/Neil Melendez
Comments: 14
Kudos: 51





	Hold My Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, beautiful people! I wrote this story when I didn't sleep 42 hours... So I'm sorry. English has become a little closer to me, but as before, it's not my native language. Please, listen to the song 'Hold my girl' and don't be surprised at what you read next.
> 
> OST Hold my girl by George Ezra

**I've got time, I've got love  
** Got confidence you'll rise above  
Give me a minute to hold my girl 

"My legs are killing me!" with these words, Claire entered the residents lounge, not paying much attention to Neil, who was standing over the papers by the glass table. She went straight to the sofa and landed carefully on it.

Which wasn't surprising. Claire was at the beginning of the ninth month of her pregnancy. She could no longer work in OR, but she continued to fulfill her duties as a chief resident. Melendez made sure that she didn't overload herself. But she was still tired by the middle of the day. Her pregnancy was a pleasant surprise for them. They were married for only a month when this happy news came to their life. And now they couldn't wait to met their daughter. 

Today, Claire was like a vision with her skin glowing, her caramel hair was down and her eyes looked like two huge emeralds. She was in a light green blouse and a gray skirt just below her knee, which emphasized her rounded belly. _God, she was gorgeous carrying his child._ He couldn't take his eyes off her.

"I think foot massage in order," Neil smiles lovingly on his wife and sat next to her on the sofa, bent down and helped her take off her flats.

"Really?" Claire asked fondly looking at her husband, who had already got rid of his jacket and rolled up the sleeves of his dress shirt.

"Come on, wife," Neil put her legs into his lap, moving her closer to himself in the same time, began to massage her foot.

She let out a contented sigh as Neil began to move his palms against her legs, rubbing, and pressing, and kneading her sore muscles back to life. Claire moaned sweetly when Neil's magical hands rose higher, a silly grin spread across her glowing cheeks as his fingers touched _that_ spot under her knee.

"Hope we're not interrupting anything," said the smiling Alex, who was standing at the door in the company of Morgan and Shaun. "Otherwise, we can come back later."

"Ha ha, very funny," Neil finished massaging Claire's legs, stroking them one last time and left them lying on his lap. "I see you smartasses finally returned from the break. Maybe then Morgan and Shaun you can start your rounds, and you Park, check out our patient's new scans."

Park entered the residents lounge and picked up a tablet from the table, starting to study scans as he turned away from the couple on the couch. Morgan waved to Claire, not waiting for her answer, hurried and pulled Shaun along with her. 

"I guess I'll go too. Your daughter craves for something sweet," extended Claire, before getting up from the comfortable couch, she reached for Neil and peck him on the lips. "Thanks for the massage, love."

"You're welcome, mi corazon," Neil answered putting his palms on her baby bump and spoke to his daughter. "Be kind to your mommy, mi preciosa."

***

Claire, smiling, headed toward the cafeteria, not noticing the male figure that was hiding behind the column of the empty hall of the hospital.

Suddenly, before she knew what was happening, the man's arm wrapped around her and roughly pulled her to him. Claire kicked and twisted, trying to free herself, but he was stronger. She instinctively put her hands on stomach to protect her girl. She was terrified. Сlaire managed to scream loudly before the attacker's hand covered her mouth. No one was around. She only hoped that she hadn't gone so far and her colleagues heard her.

"I won't hurt you, Doc, unless you do as I say," man promised as silenced her. "Now tell me where do you keep strong stuff."

***

"We can go the simple way, but no one can guarantee that..." Neil turned to Park explaining the possible complications of his patient’s upcoming liver surgery, then Neil heard a loud female scream and he knew it came from Claire.

"CLAIRE?!" Neil shouted back, jumped out of the lounge and sprinted down the hallway on her voice. Park ran on his heels. 

Neil ran as fast as his legs would carry him. Hoping that the scene that would meet him in the end of the hallway wasn't too gruesome. His adrenaline ran through his veins, his main instinct was to protect his family. He going through all the possible causes of Claire's scream in his head. It was definitely a cry for help. Maybe something happened with they baby. 

Neil's blood ran cold as he reached to her. Now he was scared out of his mind. At the end of hallway there was a man with Claire in his arm, he tried to force her away from there.

"Let her go!" Neil screamed, his heart throbbing painfully then man finally looked at him.

The man was tall had short dirty blonde hair and he looked angry and was sweating badly. His one arm was wrapped around the middle of his wife when his second arm began to reach for the gun on his belt. Claire's silence tears running down her face as her eyes begged him to be careful. The safety of his wife and daughter was at great risk. _My girls._ Neil's body felt cold and numb at the sight of them in danger. His hands were practically tied. _Where the hell was Park?_ Maybe he also noticed a weapon and decided to call for help.

Neil watched worried and instinctively made to move forward but man stopped him by suddenly pulled out a gun and put it on Claire's temple. 

"Doc, looking to be the hero?" the attacker growled then asked him almost nicely. "Or are you baby's daddy?"

Melendez shivered at the sight of his wife with a gun on her head. 

"Please, calm down. Let's talk. What do you want?" Neil said, raised his hands up, trying to calm the attacker. "I'll do anything, just let her go."

"Good good, but if you do something stupid I will put a bullet in your wife's head," Melendez noticed a man was tense and was sweating. He kept wiping his face with his sleeve, his eyes was little foggy and he seemed agitated. He kept muttering to himself and shaking his head. He was addicted. _Fuck_. This man had a withdrawal and came for a dose. By evil fate, this man ended up on this floor and in this hall when his wife was alone here. _Maybe I can stun him with an injection_. But it was too risky for Claire and their baby girl. "I need meds... Good ones... Ketamine."

"Ok, I can get it to you," Neil nodded and took a step in their direction, then another, until the attacker turned his gun on him.

"Please, don't do it," Claire pleaded, her voice breaking. She had pure terror on her face. She shook and sobbed, gasping for breath. Claire didn't know what was going to happen now to her, to they daughter, to Neil.

"I said no tricks!" the man pointed his gun at Claire again. His hands were shaking and his eyes became more foggy.

"Ok, I'll stay here," Neil saw the fright and worry in her eyes. She wasn't alright. He had little time left to stop the disaster. _Think, Neil!_

Meanwhile, Alex Park entered through the neighboring balcony into the office to which the attacker stood with his back. Park slowly headed towards him, trying not to make a sound. When Neil saw Alex's movements, the former cop caught his attention. He showed Neil that he couldn't act blindly with Claire still on the gun. Then Neil got a plan. Not a good plan, but still.

"Neil, DON'T!" Claire almost begged him, as if she had read Neil's thoughts on what he wanted to do next.

Neil turned his eyes back to Claire. Silently he tried to say he was sorry but he must do it. A new tear slid down her face and she nodded.

"Hey! Look at me. Do you want a dose? Then take it, I have a syringe in my coat pocket. Just come and get it," Neil was bluffing, but all he needed was for the attacker to believe him for a moment. That the attacker would take the gun away from Claire, at least to point it at him.

"Give it to me!" it worked, the man raised the gun and rubbed his forehead with it, turning all his attention to the pockets of Neil's coat. "Now!"

Neil waited for the man to take a couple of steps toward him so he could grab the gun and pick up Claire. As it turned out, she had her own plan.

Claire kicked the attacker hard on the knee when he was distracted by her husband. She gasped for breathe and her feet gave out from under her when he pushed her like a rag doll and she fell to the floor. She tried to get up but she sunk to the ground again, leaning against the wall, she moaned with her hands on her stomach.

Neil watched, terrified for Claire. Hearing her moan made him feel as if all the blood had been taken from his face and body. He needed to act. _NOW!_

"NO!" Neil shouted distracting the attacker once more, running towards him. He rushed at the man and took his hand with the gun to the side further from Claire.

BANG!

There was a single gun shot, then the sound of broken glass was heard. Everything moved quickly. Park grabbed the attacker from the back and knocked him to the ground. Neil kicking the gun out of his hand and pushed it to the opposite end of the hallway.

Neil didn't notice how the hospital guard, who arrived on time, and Park pulled the shooter out into the hall. His eyes were focused on Claire; his legs led to her. Neil slid to on his knees and reached for his wife. He pulled her close and hugged her tightly, kissing the top of her head. Claire sobbed and curled into him. He stroked her hair off her face and held her close. Tears ran down Neil's face as he gently reached out and touched her stomach. Claire felt a sharp pain and a little flinched away from him. It was like a stab in his heart.

"How are you feeling? You in any pain?" Neil suddenly asked, running a hand up and down her back, afraid to hear her answer. His fingers lay on her thigh and felt something cold and wet. _Please, let her be alright_. Neil tried to check her for injuries, he didn't find visible.

"Something is wrong with the baby... I think my waters have broke," Claire moaned at his touch when she felt the first contraction.

Gently he lifted Claire from the ground and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Trying not to panic Neil carried her into the OB/GYN ward, reaching his goal he kicked ward's door open and shouted.

"I need help! My wife in labor. Someone call Dr. Garcia immediately!"

***

About almost eight hours after the incident, after an pelvis ultrasound and examination by Dr. Garcia, the head of obstetrics and gynecologic at San Jose St. Bonaventure Hospital, they made sure that everything was fine with Claire and the child, but her stress stimulated labor. Neil checked her vitals all the time and didn't leave Claire for a minutes. When Dr Garcia returned once again. Claire's contractions were coming almost nonstop.

"I think it's time," Dr Garcia smiled quite genuinely after she checked Claire's progress. "You can start pushing, Claire."

"Claire, I love you. You're the strongest and most amazing woman that I know. You've handled today brilliantly despite the circumstances. I'm so proud of you," her husband spoke to her in a calm tone, sitting behind her with her head on his right shoulder and held her hand. But she could see in his eyes echoes of pain and fear for her. If only this important day weren't connected with the most terrible moment in their life. "Our daughter is ready to come to meet you, mi corazon."

"I want to meet her too," Claire squeezed Neil's hand and tried to relax herself but nothing was working. She was scared.

"Ah..." She hissed, leaning against him as the pain took over and she push. Neil rubbed her back lovingly and held her closer.

"You're going to have to push even harder, Claire," Dr. Garcia, instructed, trying to sound encouraging. "Come on. Push!"

The next contraction came and she pushed. She pressed her head against his chest and moaned weakly. Now she would give everything for an epidural!

"Just a few more pushes!" the head of OB/GYN shouted.

"Deep breaths!" Neil stroked her hand with the back of his thumb, suddenly looking very tired. Fatigue and stress fell on his shoulders like a rockfall. But he had to hold on for his family. "That's my girl ... you can do it."

Claire opened her mouth and breathed slowly and deeply. When a new strong constraction came up, tears spealed from her eyes as she tried to push.

"Neil? I can't do this. I'm so tired," Claire's tears streaming down her cheeks. She had a sheen of sweat covering her skin, the hospital gown sticking to her body. She was so tired, she seemed to have no strength left.

"I'm here!" A distant voice came, "Claire it's okay, I'm right here!" Neil reassured, kissing the crown of her head. Neil gripped her shoulders, running a hand up and down her back. His voice was low and full of reassurance. "You can do this! Push!"

Neil gave her strength as always. Claire closed her eyes, taking a deep breath, she gripped his hand and pushed with all her might. The next thing that she knew was the first cries of her little girl that rang out in the room. Loud healthy baby's cries. She opened her eyes to see her new baby, thick black hair, her eyes were closed and her mouth was wide open, screaming in protest.

Claire couldn't hold back the tears of joy when Neil kissed her lovingly, whispering _thanks_ in front of her lips. Her husband's eyes shone with love, pride and gratitude. Dr Garcia tied the cord and Neil cut it, never feeling so shaky his entire life. And he was a surgeon for God sake. Then they laid the baby on Claire's chest and she stared down at the infant, she held her breath and tried to take it all in.

Claire smiled softly down at the baby, exhaustion washing over her as she looked down at her baby. New mom tried her best to keep her eyes open. Her daughter's face scrunched up in frustration, she seemed so beautiful in her confused. She still didn't know anything about this world. Claire took her tiny hands, fingering the soft skin. A darling little girl she was. So tiny and amazing, with a cute nose and little finger nails. A small copy of her parents took the best of both of them. Their little miracle. And the amount of love bursting out of her as she stared down at her daughter was indescribable. As if only now her heart became whole. Claire vowed to herself that she would be the best mother for this girl no matter what it cost her. As if reading the thoughts of her mother, the baby opened her eyes for a moment. _She had Neil's eyes._

"I love you so much," Claire whispered weakly, smiling at her before the nurse took the baby for the necessary procedures.

Neil carefully watched every nurse's movement when she took the baby from Claire to be cleaned up and weighed. So very tiny. Weighing in at six pounds and four ounces. Healthy as can be; ten toes and ten fingers. Nurse put a little purple hat on her head and wrapped her in a purple blanket before carefully laid the baby in his waiting arms. Neil looked with pride and adoration on their newborn daughter. He ran a hand over his girl's tiny body. She was perfect.

"Hello, mi preciosa, you're the best gift of my life," Neil's voice caught at the end, he looked completely shocked. He sat on the edge of the hospital bed, moving closer to Claire as his wife laid her head on his shoulder. "Mom and I glad that we have you. You're so loved."

"What's the little angel name?" Dr Garcia asked, smiling at the new parents.

The couple tore their eyes from the baby on Neil's hands. Caught in their own little world, they completely forgot about others. When Claire met Neil's gaze and he nodded in agreement. The name that they chose was perfect for their baby girl.

"Evelyn Rose Melendez." Claire replied, admiringly looking at her daughter.

"A pretty name for a beautiful girl," answered Dr Garcia, before leaving the room, letting her colleagues and friends enjoy this moment.

Claire's eyelids became heavy, her body finally relaxed and all fears were left behind. She was absolutely happy being next to her loved ones, in the safe arms of her husband, admiring her slipping daughter. The last thing she remembered before falling asleep was seeing Neil gazed with pure love at they little girl.

***

Claire yawned and her eyes fluttered open. She felt something shift next to her. Yesterday's previous events came crashing down on her hard like a wave. A warm hand enclosed and she immediately relaxed. Without even looking she knew it was Neil. She knew his touch anywhere. She drew in a deep breathe and hear her husband whispered something in spanish beside her. She looked up and saw the most beautiful picture in her life.

"How'd you sleep, mi corazon?" Neil asked quietly so he wouldn't wake they daughter that continued to sleep on his hands, lulled by her father's voice.

"Better than I expected. Don't worry. I feel fine, love," Claire said sincerely as smiled up at him. "And how are you? Did you manage to rest with this little lady?"

"Nah, who needs a sleep when I've everything in my hands," Neil leaned toward his wife and kissed hers forehead, then her nose, cheek, and finally covered his lips with hers in a slow sweet kiss. He pulled Claire closer with his free hand, burying his face in her soft curls and breathing in her scent. "I love you, Claire. I was so scared for you, I don’t think I can close my eyes, if I do this I'll see another scenario. I need to know that you're both safe."

"I love you too, Neil. You don't need to worry, we are safe now thanks to you," Claire clung tightly to his chest, looking at sleeping Evelyn her heart found peace. "We did well."

"You did everything perfectly," Neil said and he gently reach out and brushed curls from her face. He amazed at how calm and relaxed his wife was being considering the circumstances. She was a warrior. At this moment, their daughter woke up and whined a little in his hands."I think someone really wants to greet they mommy."

Neil carefully settled Evelyn that she was resting gently in her mother's arms. Baby girl stopped whined and soon calmed down as Claire took her. She kicked her tiny little feet and looked around a little bit before concentrated on her mom.

Evelyn was such a angel, thick black hair with wispy little curls, caramel skin and big dark eyes. Claire smiled as she noticed how warm and soft she was. She almost didn't know how so much love could pour out of her. 

"She looks a lot like you, Claire," Neil said as smiled looking at them." I'll never fall asleep again. I'll have to scare all this boys since daycare."

"Yeah..." Claire silly grinned at his comment as looked at the baby with love in her eyes. Evelyn yawning slightly, closing her eyes and falling asleep again. "But she has your dark eyes."

"Maybe next time I get a green-eyed one," Neil grinned and gave his wife a quick kiss, caressing Evelyn's cheek with his knuckle. He always wanted a big family, it wasn’t a secret for her. But Claire was at the beginning of her brilliant career and he couldn’t ask of this.

"Maybe... We'll see how lucky we're next time. Dr Melendez, you know that the dark color is dominant, right?" Claire cheekily grinned in the manner of her husband and bit her lip, waiting for his reaction.

"Seriously? You want more?” Neil looked at her in surprise and adoration. This woman didn't cease to amaze him.

"I think yes. And you know that now we have to offer Alex to become Evelyn's godfather. Morgan has long won the role of her godmother. So we'll need to work on project number two for Shaun and Audrey, we must to be fair. Can you handle it, Dr Melendez?" Claire asked seriously, but then she began to giggle.

"Dr. Melendez-Browne, we have a deal," Neil immediately agreed as he peppered kisses all over her face until Claire stopped giggling at his eagerness and yawned. When he wrapped his arms around her with they baby daughter. "But while there're only three of us, we're alone, let's take a rest. And let me _hold my girls_."

**Crowded town or silent bed  
** Pick a place to rest your head and  
Give me a minute to hold my girl 

**Author's Note:**

> Do any of you still remember House MD? So, we can conclude from the latest interview with David Shore that new characters are waiting for us in season 4 and... He'll again follow the familiar path of his old project. I'm done. This show officially deserved euthanasia. 
> 
> Do you remember my theory about Claire? I just reviewed 3x09 and now I have the same theory, but about Lim.
> 
> So I'll try to publish in the near future new chapters of my 'fix it' story and a new AU story. Take care of yourself and I'll be glad to hear from you! Bye!


End file.
